


The Many Uses of Vitaar

by Elvhenan



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Prompt Fic, Suggestive Themes, improper use of vitaar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#19. "The paint's supposed to go <i>where</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Uses of Vitaar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VulpusTumultum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/gifts).



> My first f/f fic in quite some time, and first for me in this fandom.
> 
> As much as I wracked my brain for a different way than the usual to do this prompt, I settled for the obvious one. :P

"The paint's supposed to go _where_?" Josephine asks in flustered surprise, blinking up at Herah in confusion before returning her gaze to the large book open on her desk.

"It's _vitaar_ , not paint, and it has many uses," Herah says with a smirk as she points to an explicit diagram depicting two Qunari women, with one applying vitaar around her partner's nether regions.

"But doesn't that--I mean, is it _safe_?" Josephine covers her cheeks, staring at the diagram.

"Not for non-Qunari, unfortunately," Herah says, then shrugs. "There are poultices that produce similar effects to what it feels like, however."


End file.
